


Three AM.

by patheticjazzhands



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 3 am, anyway have fun reading my dearhearts, get back on track PJ you're losing them, i love dodie, patton gets absolutely sMITTEN, reference anyone, the Devils hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticjazzhands/pseuds/patheticjazzhands
Summary: Make of this what you will, darlings.Comments are appreciated deeply and encouraged greatly, hope you liked reading!





	Three AM.

Patton lay awake in bed, listening to the distant thundering.   
He turned over to his window, and watched as the lighting crackled over the peaks of deep purple and blue clouds, hints of orange around the edges.   
As he watched, there was an especially loud crack of thunder, and the lightning lit up the sky like it was the middle of the day, and not three AM.

At the same time, the streetlight in front of his house flickered out, just for a few seconds.   
It almost seemed to correspond with the lightning. As it came back on, Patton was startled to see something that definitely hadn't been there before.   
Two figures stood under the artificial white brightness of the streetlamp, standing directly in front of each other.   
Patton scrambled up, moving closer to his window so as to get a better look at the two. His breathe fogged up the cold glass slightly as he pressed just the tip of his nose against the it. 

He could now see the figures much better, and could tell what they looked like. The one furthest from him was facing towards him, if not slightly to the left, so Patton had a clear view of his face.   
He had a curved jaw, slightly protruding cheekbones, and perfectly manicured, highly-arched eyebrows.   
In fact, everything about him seemed to be perfectly manicured, although there was a certain devilishly handsome roughness about him.   
His dark auburn-colored hair folded nicely over his brow, and a single curled strand hung in front of his face. He wore a deep red blazer over a black vest and a white button up, top three buttons open, his pants matching his dark vest.   
His shoes were black and shiny, and Patton stared almost hypnotically as the maybe-shorter-than-average man tapped his feet gently against the black asphalt. 

Patton turned his attention to the other man, who's face he could not see as he was turned towards the (definitely shorter) man.   
He was extremely tall, and very thin. His shoulders were at a sharp angle and much more taught than the man in red, who seemed to be more relaxed.   
The taller man looked to be wearing the same outfit as the man in red, minus the blazer and in a color scheme of black and navy blue, no white or red to be found.   
The two seemed to be arguing, the taller using many erratic hand gestures, moving around a lot, and the shorter staying in one place, arms crossed, looking at him with a raised brow and what looked like a knowing smirk. 

Patton watched them argue a bit more, before all of all sudden, the man in blue turned around.

Patton was immediately smitten.

He stared at the man's face, taking in his sharp jaw and long nose, his pale skin and thin eyebrows, his high, defined cheekbones and his slick-backed dark brown hair, not a lock out of place.   
He had a pair of thin rectangular glasses perched on the end of his nose, and behind them, his eyes.   
Patton shouldn't have been able to tell what color his eyes were from that distance, but somehow, somehow he could. They were blue, a dark, startling blue that seemed to hold every other color of the rainbow and more, while at the same time completely black holes, yanking him into an abyss of thought.

Suddenly Patton shook himself out of his daze, focusing back on the storm clouds getting ever more near.   
He couldn't be falling in love with a total stranger in a tailored outfit arguing with another man under his streetlight at three AM, who had seemingly appeared from nowhere, with his friend...

No.

Knowing Patton, he definitely could.  
He looked back to the road, in time to see tall, dark, and goddamned gorgeous clench his hands at his sides, turning away from Patton. From the way he tilted his head, Patton could tell that he was talking to him, apparently in a more calm tone now. 

A flicker of the streetlight, and he was gone, no trace that he had ever been there.  
The man in red was the only one left.   
He stood there for a second, tapping his feet, looking around, and seeming to weigh his options. Finally, he clasped his hands behind his back, and to Pattons surprise, the man in red looked up at him, even though the light was off in his room and no one should have been able to see up there, the man was staring straight into his eyes.

After a moment more, the man simply winked.

Another flicker of the streetlight.

 

And Patton was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Make of this what you will, darlings.  
> Comments are appreciated deeply and encouraged greatly, hope you liked reading!


End file.
